In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in LEDs and in LED-array bearing devices. Indeed, lighting applications which have been served by fixtures using high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps and other light sources are now increasingly beginning to be served by LEDs. Such lighting applications include many types of outdoor and indoor lighting, including roadway lighting, parking-lot lighting, factory lighting and recessed lighting. Creative work continues in the field of LED-lighting development, and also in the field of using LEDs for light fixtures in various applications, which increasingly extends to interior lighting, including high-ceiling surface lighting. It is the latter field to which this invention relates.
Lighting fixtures using LEDs as light source for various applications present particularly challenging problems in fixture development. Heat dissipation is one of the major problems that needs to be solved in LED light fixture.
Lighting-fixture adaptability is also an important goal for LED light that are often presented and mounted in different areas with broad spectrum of lighting requirements and with varying mounting ways.
In short, there is a significant need in the lighting industry for improved lighting fixtures using LEDs—fixtures that are adaptable for a wide variety of mountings and situations, and that satisfy the problems associated with heat dissipation.